The Story Of Frostbite
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: A young filly named Frostbite, as the power to when if she touches other ponies, they will freeze. She also has wings, but her horns make her different the most along with her power. Filly's then bully her because she is different, and Frostbite cries and cries and hopes and wishes, but nothing ever comes. Until, she finally made a friend. Her name? Blueshine.


Chapter 1~

I was always alone... From the very beginning of time. I never had been loved, nor cared for. Only my mother cared for me. That's until I met some... Other ponies... Most of them, always bugged me and drove me toward sadness and weakness. Until, one day, that sadness and weakness turned into strength and power. That's when they started to lower down there forces, of what they called 'Might'. I was never one of them... Or, they never wanted me to become them of course. I was always... Left out... But, as all stories go, the weak perish in hatred. And the former, 'weak' ones rise up and collect all of there hatred for them. Ok, maybe I wasn't the exact same as them. But isn't everyone different? Not everyone is exactly the same... But... Not everyone gets the chance to live a peaceful life. Others have to be strong, and face the dark times. While the others sit down and relax. How would you feel? Driven into complete sadness while they just continue for no reason... Everyone says bullies pick on you because your weak. Well... What is the reason for 'bullying', if there is no reason to even bully? Jealously? Annoyance? But, those are the little things... But how did it all start? How did you become enemies? And why? Its confusing isn't it? Because why did the person even start the bullying? Why? Why?! WHY?! There is no reason! Why? Because its fun? Funny, because I hope you know the next time if you were to bully someone, you'll feel powered and strong then. But then, they tower over you afterward. They become insane killers. You'll regret messing with them. Do not say its not true... The person as went through so much, that there minds start concentrating on other things. Its just how it goes... But... Suicide is... Not the right answer... Think for a moment, think... You have one life. One chance. Do not blow it away. You have to respect what it means to be even alive at all! Others just waste them... But why? When you know there is something else? You THINK its the only way out... Wrong... Think again... Think harder... Don't say your thinking hard enough... There is something there that will lead you to paradise... You just have to... Search for it...

It was a bright, sunny day, and the sun shined brightly into the sky. Sunshine even went in the windows and shining on filly's eyes. That's when ponies started to awaken to another sunny day. Frostbite slowly opened her eyes, to see the sun shining directly into her eyes. The filly shook her head, and then jumped out of bed. Today was the presentation of 'Pony Kingdom'. It was a little town you had to build, and you had to decorate it with ponies and houses and what not! Frostbite's turned out amazing! There was the moon hanging down, and there was ponies jumping happily around. She even put herself, but with other ponies. Her mom was beside her to!  
"Frostbite, hurry up! Your going to be late for school!"  
Her mother called, and Frostbite perked her ears and jumped happily. She couldn't wait! She didn't care what other ponies think really! She wanted to get an excellent mark!  
"I'm coming mama!"  
Frostbite called over to her, and she quickly put her bag over her and ran out of her room as quickly as possible, and then ran out to see her mother waiting at the door. Frostbite hurried over and looked happily at her mom.  
"I cant wai-"  
But before Frostbite could finish, her mother put a lunch-box in front of her. Frostbite looked up at her mother, and she saw a smile gleam on her mothers face.  
"Here, you need this!"  
Her mother said, as she nudged the lunch-box closer. Frostbite smiled and when she was trying to take her bag off, her horns made it stuck. She struggled to get it off, but then her mother simply got lifted it off with her hoof. Frostbite giggled playfully, and she quickly un-zipped her school-bag, and put her lunch-box inside. Then, she zipped it back up and put the dark-blue school-bag over her shoulder.  
"There, you are ready to go!"  
Her mother happily said, and Frostbite smiled at her mom, before racing out of the door, and dashing toward the school bus. Then, when she was about to get on board, she looked back at her mother, and smiled. Then she looked forward again and quickly flapped her wings and flew into the bus. Then, she landed on her hoofs and looked around. Trying to find a seat. Every filly looked at her while she walked through the path. Then, that's when she found a seat she could sit alone on. Frostbite then quickly flew on it and sat up. She felt the seat getting cold beneath her, and she smiled. Frostbite could freeze things just by a touch. Then, the school-bus started driving off toward the school, and Frostbite couldn't help but hum a song. Then, while she was singing her song, every filly started singing something else...  
"The sun is shining, shining, shining! Onto our own eyes and we cant get up, or else we'll fall!"  
Frostbite listen closely to the song, and then when she had mastered it, she started to actually sing along! But... When she started to sing, every filly didn't. Frostbite quickly stopped and then lowered her head in sadness. Why didn't anyone like her...? That's when she saw a filly walk to her seat. Frostbite nudged over, fear started to form, but the filly simply smiled.  
"I... Would like to sit with you."  
The filly asked, and Frostbite lit up with surprise. This... Filly... Wanted to... SIT BESIDE HER?! She never had a friend before! Not once! Well... She just met the filly, so not really a friend...  
"O-O-O-Of course!"  
Frostbite said with happiness, and she saw the filly flap its wings and then sit onto the seat. Frostbite looked at the filly and smiled slightly. Then, the filly looked back at her and returned the smile. It had a blue mane, with a white coat, and blue eyes. It had no cutie mark yet...  
"What's your name?"  
She heard the filly ask, and Frostbite started to shy out a bit. But then, she shook her head and smiled.  
"My... My names Frostbite... What about yours?"  
Frostbite asked, and she saw a grin appear on the filly's face.  
"My names Blueshine. But you can just call me Blue for short!"  
Blue said and Frostbite smiled with happiness. She never had a friend before... Not even once! She enjoyed it! Very much!  
"Nice to meet you!"  
Frostbite said, and she put a hoof out to shake hoofs, but before Blue could shake it, Frostbite quickly put it down as she forgotten that she would freeze her...  
"What's wrong?"  
Blue asked, asked. When the filly said that, Frostbite went into panic. If she told the filly this, would she scare it away? That's when the filly's started to sing the little song again... Frostbite was about to sing along, till she got snapped back into reality.  
"Oh... Whenever I touch ponies I freeze them..."  
Frostbite said sadly, and then she saw Blue just giggle. Frostbite lit up in surprise. She giggled! No... No complainant?!  
"That's pretty cool!"  
Blue said happily, and Frostbite smiled at Blue with a face filled with happiness. Her spirit lit up and everything just felt so much better to have someone to speak with on the way to school! She always sat alone, while everyone else sat with there friends. Frostbite never had a friend, besides her mother. But her mother was her mom! She was a best friend! That's when the two fillies started talking to each other on the way to school. It was nice... To have someone...


End file.
